Duke Days
Duke Days is the eighth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. It is the last episode. Premise Scooby and the gang visit a castle, but they are attacked by a duke ghost. Can Scooby and the gang escape the castle alive? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are at their clubhouse. Mayor Cool and Sheriff Alice come in. They tell the gang they should take a day of two off in an old castle on a cliff on a town close to Coolsville. The gang heads to the castle. When they arrive, a duke ghost appears. He warns the gang to go back to Coolsville before it is too late. The gang runs into their rooms. Inside Scooby and Shaggy's room, Scooby is hiding under the covers. Shaggy is making a snack. He eats it. The duke ghost flies past the window. He warns Shaggy and the gang to go back to Coolsville before it is too late. Shaggy joins Scooby under the covers. Meanwhile, Fred is in his room, drawing a trap blueprint. He draws a monster in the net. Fred tosses it in the trash. The wall turns purple, and in white letters the words: F___D appear. Fred wonders what that means. He continues drawing. In the Coward Duo's room, Scooby and Shaggy are hiding under the bed. They hear the duke's evil laughter. Scooby whimpers. The bed floats into the air, and the duke is standing right in front of them. The duke chases them around the castle. After escaping the duke, Scooby and Shaggy hide in empty knight armor. Scooby gulps. Daphne and Velma are in their room. Daphne looks in the mirror. But she doesn't see herself... she sees the duke! The duke laughs evilly, and then he turns back into Daphne's refection. Daphne flees from the mirror. Velma is on her computer. The duke's face flashes on her screen. Velma clicks the duke and he laughs evilly, vanishing from the screen. Suddenly, the wall turns purple and the letter: O'' appears. Velma wonders what it means. The duke's laughter fills the castle. Daphne says she's getting out of the castle. Velma says not until they solve the mystery. The Coward Duo, Scooby and Shaggy, are walking around in their knight armor. The duke appears behind them, and starts following. Scooby and Shaggy turn around, and the duke vanishes. They turn back around, and continue walking. The duke appears again. This happens a few times, until the Coward Duo sees the duke and runs away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. They see an ''O on the wall. The letters everybody got were FDOO. Velma says it might stand for Frank Dark Odd Otter, the man who owns the castle. Fred agrees. Velma says he might be the duke! Suddenly, Scooby and Shaggy run in. They are being chased by the duke. Fred says they need to set a trap. He puts a skateboard in front of the duke. The duke steps on it, and he rides into a wall, crashing. Fred pulls of his mask. The duke is really Scooby-Dum! He was trying to warn the gang about a horrible event that is going to happen in Coolsville. The gang forgives Scooby-Dum and rush back to Coolsville. They arrive. Everything seems fine. Velma gets an email from Scooby-Dum. It is the letter L''. FDOOL... FLOOD! Flood that is the answer. The gang runs outside. Coolsville floods! 'Coming soon! Scooby-Doo! Underwater Mysteries!' Cast and Characters Villains *Duke Ghost Suspects Culprits Locations *Castle Notes/trivia *The next series, Scooby-Doo! Underwater Mysteries takes place shortly after.